Gugaunza Day
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: What happens when Sonic and Silver tell Shadow about a day called Gugaunza day, and that it is a day were friends have to buy each other gifts? R&R Shadilver
1. Chapter 1

'Come on….almost there…….just a few more steps'

It was almost summer break and Station Square High was buzzing with excitement, Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting at his desk tapping his fingers against the hard surface of the black wood and biting his pointer finger, while shaking his legs, all signs of readiness to get out of the prison he's in and jump into freedom.

The hand of the clock struck the six showing it was three thirty and the bell rung causing people to jump out of there seats and run to the door to start there summer break.

Shadow got up and walked eagerly to get out of that boring school and into the warm summer sun.

"Hey Shadow" The ebony red streaked hedgehog turned around to see his friends Silver the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog standing there with goofy expressions on there face.

"What?"

"Happy Gugaunza day!" They yelled in unison

"What?" he asked again

"Happy Gugaunza day, it is a day were all friends buy each other something special" Shadow stood there staring at the youngest hedgehog when Silver huffed "buy me something Shadow!" Silver whined tugging on his navy blue sleeve.

"Why should I? Why haven't I heard of this Gugauns whatever day"

"Because it's from…..um….. They don't talk about it much"

"Yea probably because it makes everyone go broke, and we already have the economy at the end of the line" (A/N if that makes any since)

"Shadow" Silver said in a complaining tone while stamping his foot on the ground

"Fine" Shadow gave in

"Uh um" Sonic said getting there attention "I'm your friend too you know"

"Me too" Scourge and Knuckles came out of nowhere

"Also me" Espio said coming out of the wall, he must have been camouflaged

Shadow looked around; he wasn't going to buy everyone presents he didn't even know why he gave into Silver's begging

"Come on Shadow" Sonic said

"But I'm going to be broke"

"But its Guganzi day" Scourge said

"Its Gugaunza day" Silver said "See I know the name Shadow please" Silver gave puppy dog eyes that he knew Shadow couldn't resist

"Hey what are you guys still doing in here?" Asked friendly Great Dane, Robbie

"They all want a gift for Gugaunza day" Shadow said looking at him

"Gugaunza what?" Robbie asked

"They said it was a day where all friends buy each other a gift" Robbie gave a strange look

"Well I've never heard of it"

"Me neither" Shadow looked back down at the puppy eyed hedgie

"Pwease Shady for me?" Silver asked in a baby voice, Shadow huffed

"Fine" Shadow said again "But only Silver besides he was the first one who asked"

"Is that the reason Shadow?" Scourge said with a frown on his face and giving Shadow the evil eye "or is there something more between you guys?" All the guys were quiet then leaned in

"NO!" Shadow yelled

"Sure there isn't Shadow" Scourge said again walking away

"Come Shadow let us pick something out for me" Silver yelled happily then pulling the poor ebony hedgehog out of the school

**I hope you liked the first chapter, I don't think there is actually a day called Gugaunza day, but anyway next chapter coming up!!! Also sorry it was so short, and if your wondering why there in school, I actually don't know….Ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver burst into the doors of the mall still holding Shadow by the arm when they both felt a push

"What the?" Silver asked getting up he looked over and saw Sonic on top of Shadow

"Sonic what are you doing?" Shadow asked pushing Sonic off him

"I want you to buy me something!" Sonic yelled

"But I-.." He looked up at Silver who looked kind of angry then back at Sonic who looked miserable

"Fine" Shadow getting up, Silvers jaw dropped while Shadow just walked past him

"Shadow you said!"

"Silver I know what I said but Sonic..."

"You can get over it Silver" Sonic said, Shadow interrupted Silver and Sonic interrupted Shadow

They were going to the second floor of the mall. The mall was white everywhere  
except for the different colored shops. The people were walking around adding color. There was a fountain in the middle of the mall, which had water streaming out of it, making a comforting bubbling noise. There were stairs and an escalator, which you could use to go either up, or down. There were gray tiles on the ground which complimented the white floor perfectly.

The trio walked over to the escalator and stepped onto it, Sonic had a little trouble though, when he was little his shoelace got stuck and….um…never mind too painful.

"Let's go in "The Outlit" Silver yelled pointing to a dark store, there was smoke pouring out of the entrance and lights were flashing on and off

"Come one Shadow!" Silver yelled trying to pull him towards the store

The Outlit is a dark store with smoke coming out of the entrance, that sells a bunch of black clothes, chains, spiked jewelry you know bracelets and chokers, a bunch of Rock and Heavy Metal Cd's some whips and chocolate, skittle, and other flavored condoms.

"What? Why on earth would you want to go in there?" Sonic asked catching up to the white hedgehog

"Because they sell awesome things"

They walked in there it was pretty dark, they saw a few people in there who was checking out the prototypes, some trying on clothes, and some trying to steal Cd's.

"Silver I'm now asking again why did you want to come here" Sonic asked again looking at the white hedgehog strangely

"And Sonic I'm telling you again because they have awesome stuff"

Silver quickly ran in there and immediately started seeing if a black shirt fit him, Shadow also helped himself in going in there while Sonic stayed out

"Ooh" Silver held up a chained choker and put it around his neck "look Shady!" Silver said using one of his famous pet names.

Some guys next to them started snickering and walked out of the store, Shadow growled and Silver heard that so he immediately got a sulking look onto his face

"Sorry Shadow" Silver said sadly

"It's ok" Shadow said walking over "Is this what you want" Shadow asked touching the black spiked chocker around his neck

"Let's look through a few more stores first" Silver said looking up

"Yes, let's!" Sonic yelled from the doorway causing Shadow and Silver to sweat drop.

**This is the second chapter; I want to express my gratitude towards "Star Twilight Akazura Hedgehog" For helping me describe the inside of the mall and "Sparks the Cheese Loving Wolf" for helping me pick out the name of the store they went in. Also Sorry again for the short chap. O_O I swear it seems like it would be so long because when you type it takes forever then when you read you see it's only a little bit of the page. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow walked out of "The Outlit" to go to another store

"Well Shadow I guess you can just buy me some new shoes that would be good" Sonic said looking at Shadow

"You just bought those shoe..." But Shadow stopped short thinking

'If I just buy him shoes I would still have enough money to buy Silver something…..why did I give in again?'

"Ok Sonic I'll get you your shoes" Sonic started beaming then ran to the nearest shoe shop "Kickz"

"Of course Sonic will want some shoes" Silver said smiling at Shadow

"Yea hopefully there cheap"

"Uh Shadow I hope you know all shoe prices have been raised"

"Crap….."

Sonic was zipping around the store searching for shoes, and almost knocking people down making them yell "Hey!" and "Watch where your going!" and "Oh my god it's Sonic the Hedgehog!" but he just ignored them and continued on with his shoe shopping.

Sonic picked some up and showed it to Shadow who mainly looked at the price tag

"Eighty dollars! Are you crazy?" Shadow scolded, Sonics ears folded back

"But its Gugaunza Day you need to buy me something!" Sonic said in a slight whimper

"Yea but I don't want to go broke find a cheaper pair"

Some at least nine year old kid must have heard Sonic say "Gugaunza day" and "Buy me" because then he started pulling on his mom's shirt yelling "Mom! Mom! Buy me something its Gugan day!"

Shadow and Silver looked over and sweatdropped

"What are you talking about honey?" The wolf asked

"Gugan day! Gugan day!" the kid yelled in his childlike voice still tugging on his mom's shirt

"Maybe we should go" Silver said pulling me

"Why?" Shadow asked not really understanding

"Well it's just" Silver got interrupted by the mom

"Son don't listen to those high school juvenile delinquents there is no such thing as..."

Before she said anything else Silver jumped on Shadow and covered his ears

"You just wait when your son gets into high school, see what you'll be saying then bitch!" Silver yelled

She gasped, then huffed and stubbornly walked away with her laughing child, Silver uncovered Shadow's ears and got off of him

"Silver the Hedgehog!" Shadow scolded since he heard Silver cuss

"Shadow what about this" Sonic yelled running over and showing him the same shoes he has on

"Sonic you have on the s" then he saw the price tag, twenty bucks he guesses that's alright "Ok then let's buy them"

Sonic already left and it was getting late, as Silver was getting a little irritated that Shadow hadn't bought him anything yet, they were walking around the mall and every once in a while Silver let out a small whine. Then something caught his eye.

"Shadow I know what I want you to buy me!" Silver squealed

"What is it?"

"Look" Silver pointed behind him and there stood a photo booth

"You want me to buy you a photo booth?" Shadow asked

"No silly I want to take a picture with you" Shadow stared at the ivory hedgehog "Pwease Shady"

"Fine come on" Silver squealed then started dragging Shadow over to the photo booth, and they got in

"Come on! Hurry Shadow! Close the blinds!" Silver rushed while jumping up and down

"Ok, Ok I'm hurrying" Shadow said shutting the purple blanket

On the screen displayed seven options Angels, Bad boys, Friends, BFF, Family, Jail birds, and last but not least, defiantly not least Lovers, Silver smiled but then frowned knowing Shadow would probably feel uncomfortable using lovers So he just picked BFF.

Shadow put the money in but knew Silver was upset about something but couldn't put his finger on it, so he just picked the option. It now showed where to get in inside the box on the screen, were you could fit.

Shadow and Silver got in the box but Silver couldn't help it, it was to tempting, he laid his head on Shadow's partly hoping he wouldn't notice and partly hoping he would, so he would know how Silver felt about him and took "BFF" pictures with him and then "lovers" after, but life isn't a fairytale you can't have everything you want.

The buzzing machine started taking pictures; first Silver's tongue was out teasing the

machine, then Silver was just smiling, after that Silver spread out Shadow's lips to look like a smile, Then the last picture was of Shadow and Silver with there arm on the other persons shoulder.

They got out and Shadow got the took pictures out of the slot and looked at them, not that bad, Shadow turned around and showed Silver who smiled sweetly.

"So do you want to leave now?" Shadow asked actually wanting to desperately get out, his feet were hurting from standing around waiting for the Silver and Sonic to pick something, and he was bored, but he did get a little entertainment from Silver.

"I guess we can go now thank you Shadow" Silver said walking towards the door

The two hedgehogs got out, the air was a little cooler since it was almost dark but not cool enough to envelop the mild temperature of summer.

Shadow was walking Silver home and they took a dirt road when something hit Silver (A/N not literally)

'Why didn't Shadow ever wonder why me and Sonic didn't buy him anything?' Silver looked down still wondering

"What's up Silver?" Shadow asked, Silver bit his bottom lip and looked forward again

"It's nothing Shadow" Shadow stared at Silver for a little while longer

"If it's nothing you wouldn't look so depressed" Silver looked over at him

"When have you started acting wise?" Silver asked teasingly

"Being wise is not an act it is a gift"

"What are you talking about you just started about twenty seconds ago?"

"I may not show my wise ness but it doesn't mean I don't have it" Silver grinned at the wise hedgehog

"Just like somebody may say something, but that doesn't mean it's actually true?"

"Yea like Gugaunza Day"

"Yea like" Silver then caught himself, he looked over at Shadow who was smirking, and Silver started fidgeting nervously then gave a sheepish grin

"Yep that's right you guys thought you could actually fool me? Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Well…. How did you find out?"

"Please….Gugaunza Day?"

"Hey! That's an awesome name. Plus it took me forever to think of it"

"What was your first name?"

"Buy your best friend a gift day" Shadow gave him a weird look while Silver tried to hold in a laugh

"Wow that probably took forever to think of" Shadow said sarcastically

"Trust me it did, but you probably couldn't come up with a better one" Silver teased

"Hmm let me think" Shadow put his finger to his lips "Birthday" the two hedgehogs started laughing

They started walking again but every once in a while Silver stole a glance at Shadow; Shadow noticed this but didn't say anything.

Silver felt extremely gloomy, he wanted something to happen between Shadow and him, Silver sighed and looked down once again

"Silver" Shadow said a little disappointed that he wouldn't tell him why he was upset

"Shadow. Its just….Shadow I love you and you don't even half the time notice it, all you do is flirt with those girls right in front of me, do you know how that makes me feel?" By now there were small tears in his eyes that were pushing to get out.

"That's why I created the day Gugaunza Day, I wanted to spend time with you, then Sonic had to come and" Silver bottom lip quivered then he fell on the ground spreading out his legs, closing his eyes, lifting his head up and yelling "THEN IT WAS ALL RUINED!"

Shadow watched Silver cry, he felt bad for him, he really did but he didn't know how to handle things like this.

"Silver" Shadow said again

"I just want you to love me Shadow!" Silver yelled

"But I do love you" Silver looked up thinking that maybe his wish came true "you're my best friend" Shadow said ruining Silver's thinking, so he started sobbing again

"No I want you and me t-to be" Silver couldn't finish his sentence his throat started getting tight and it hurt.

"You wanted to be my lover?" Shadow said petting Silver's quills, Silver didn't say anything but nodded his head, Shadow sighed

"Silver" Shadow said for the third time

"I love you Shadow, nothing will change that" Silver laid down and rested his head on Shadow's shoulder, Shadow stroked the ivory's quills, making him purr a little "I just want you to feel the same about me" Two more tears fell out of his eyes

Shadow sighed again; Silver whimpered not wanting to cry anymore

The sun was setting, which painted the sky with orange, pink, and yellow, far away trees were black because of the sunset in front of them, the bright colors reflected off of Silvers tears

"Shadow I want to go home" Silver said his ears folding against his head, Shadow sighed and got up; he outstretched his arms to help the broken hearted hedgehog up.

Silver finally stood up and Shadow pulled him into a hug

"Silver I love you, I really do" Silver looked up, his eyes were shining from the sunset "I might need some time to you know, show it" Silver looked down again, his heart was broken, but it was starting to repair itself a little

"Until then Shadow" Silver started ruffling his chest hair "I'll be waiting" (A/N that sounded kind of weird…) They smiled at each other, then Shadow leaned in quietly kissed his cheek

"Happy Gugaunza day Silver" Shadow said taking Silvers hand in his

"Happy Gu-."

"Ah Ha I told you something was up between those two!" Yelled Scourge in a tree with Knuckles

"Scourge!" Silver scolded "You interrupted me, the stories all ruined now!"

"Well you shouldn't have been keeping a secret!" Shadow just grinned then pulled Silver's hand and started walking towards Silver's house

"Shadow" Silver whined dragging his feet like an upset child

"Don't worry I'll deal with him later" Shadow got to Silver's doorstep "but for now you get some sleep tonight ok?" Silver smiled and pecked Shadow's lips

"Ok" Silver said a little more cheery

"Oh please" Shadow teased then he grabbed Silver's waste and pulled him closer to his strong body

"S-Shadow what are you-?"

"Shhh" Shadow gave Silver a perverted grin then pulled him even closer to his face.

Silver had no time to protest before he felt Shadows lips on his own. He felt Shadows tongue run across his bottom lip asking for entry, and Silver, hesitantly, gave it to him, opening his lips ever so slightly.

Shadow pushed his own wet muscle into Silvers hot cavern, feeling around carefully, making sure he found every little crevice, noting Silvers sweet spots.

Silver shuddered as Shadow swept his tongue over a particularly sensitive area at the back of his mouth. But after a couple of minutes of passionate making out, air was becoming an issue, and Silver had to pull back.

Silver and Shadow stood there breathing heavily, they were both surprised at what Shadow had done

"I-I'm sorry I don't know" Shadow moved his hand to the back of his head and nervously scratched

"Shadow" Silver started "don't be, that's what I've always wanted, what I've always dreamed of happening" Silver smiled "Goodnight Shady" Silver said taking a step backwards into his house about to close the door

"Goodnight" Shadow got off the steps still watching Silver to see what he might do, making himself almost stumble over a rock making Silver giggle

"Oh yea happy Gugaunza day" Silver giggled again then closed the door

"Happy Gugaunza day" Shadow whispered while smiling

**YES! I'm finally finished I kept promising myself and other people that I would have this up on a certain day but I never had time to actually finish it, but now here it is! I want to thank "Star Twilight Akazura Hedgehog" for helping me with the kissing scene since I suck at them :P. Well anyway I hope you liked it R&R!**


	4. Bonus Features

**I just want to say this is now the last chapter, Chap. 3 was going to be the last but I just got an idea in my head of having a bonus feature or whatever in my story.**

**Here you will find out about Sonic…..**

After Sonic got his new shoes he sped out of the mall to his house not caring about anything except for trying on his new shoes.

The azure hedgehog got to his house and quickly opened the door when he started wondering why he didn't lock it, eh he's rich he can replace anything that got stolen, plus who would want to steal from Sonic the Hedgehog the crime stopper?

Sonic walked in and scurried upstairs

"Ah I can't wait!" Sonic yelled while he burst through the door still holding the "Kicks" plastic bag with his new shoes in it

Sonic plopped on the bed and sighed, then opened his bag

"Ok new shoes prepare to meet your ma" Sonic stopped and stared at the shoes "What the?" Sonic questioned he looked at his shoes then at the new shoes then at his shoes again "N-no, no!" Sonic yelled "That's not fair" Sonic got tears in his eyes "THESE SHOES HAVE A SPOT ON THEM!"

**Now I'll tell you about the kid…..**

The wolf dragged her kid out of the store after Silver's name calling

"Mom why won't you get me anything for Gugan day?"

"Because honey it's not real" She grabbed her sons hand and started walking

"But can't we make a day up" this kid really wanted something

"Well you already have Christmas and Birthdays now you want another gift getting holiday?"

"Well… the more holidays the more money"

"The more money the less I'll buy you"

Ringo thought about this for a moment

"You know I think birthdays and Christmas are just fine"

"What? You get to pick your own items with you own money"

"Yea but it's too much work"

"Boy your lazy" She wrapped her arm over his shoulder and walked out of the mall to feel the warm air rush onto there faces.

**Here's what happened to Scourge…..**

"You know if Shadow finds you he will probably put you into the hospital right?" Knuckles said after climbing down from the tree once the two hedgehogs left

"Well you know all I have to do is hide and I'm pretty good in finding hiding places"

"Where will you hide?"

"Somewhere in my house"

"But you and Shadow share a house"

"Like I said before I'm a master at hiding"

Scourge walked past Knuckles towards his and Shadow's house

"See you later Knux" Scourge said

"Yea if you not already dead" Scourge turned around and grinned at him

"Hiding place"

Knuckles knew that Scourge was a little dumb some of the time but this was ridiculous, Shadow is a freaking G.U.N agent he was pretty sure he can find Scourge in his own house.

Scourge ran back home to find a hiding spot, it would be easy, he told himself

~Five minuets later~

"No, No, NO I'm sorry I won't ruin anything again! Just please don't" Scourge was interrupted from his head getting dunked in toilet water

"You should know not to interfere with things I like"

"Things you like? You said you would wait a while or something like that" That statement earned another dunk in the toilet "Yuck this is disgusting!" Scourge got one more dunk then Shadow let go and stood up from crouching

"You better behave yourself from now on, your lucky I even did this there is much severer punishments then this that I have up my sleeve" Shadow got a towel from the sink "Clean yourself up" Shadow through the towel at him

Scourge caught it and wiped off his wet head

"And what were you doing when I found you?"

"Hiding" Scourge said tiredly

"What?" Shadow couldn't help but laugh a little "Oh yea like I wouldn't find you under my bed!"

"Well….I heard the door open and I was already in my room" Scourge got up and walked over to Shadow "And I saw a certain picture under there" Shadow's eyes winded

"What?"

"You heard me, Mr. Easter bunny" He said holding up a picture with Shadow in a pink bunny outfit

"You wouldn't" Shadow said

"Oh I would unless you don't tell anyone that I got my head dunked in the toilet"

"Fine…."

"That's what I thought now I'm tired so goodnight" Scourge said putting the picture in his back pocket of his jeans

"Night man" Shadow said pulling Scourge into a hug

"HEY! Whoa, whoa, whoa! You may be gay now but I certainly am not so get off" Scourge said pushing Shadow into the sink

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself you're just so cute!"

"Yea……whatever….see ya" Scourge quickly ran out of the room as if he wanted save his life

Shadow grinned then took out his phone to call Silver

"Hey Silver"

"Hey Shady" Silver said excited that he called

"Guess what Scourges punishment was" Shadow said while lifting up his embarrassing picture, He shuddered then grabbed some scissors that was strangely in there and cut it up

"Do I want to know?"

"I dunked his head in the toilet!" Shadow practically yelled just so Scourge could here it, Silver giggled

"Shadow your so mean" Silver said then started laughing

"You!" Came Scourges voice from the doorway "Oh now I'm totally going to" Scourge started fidgeting in his back pocket "What the?"

"Looking for something Scourge" Shadow said letting all the little pieces of the picture fall to the ground

"Your evil!" Scourge said then ran to his room to hide for a couple of days

"Shadow be easy on him" Silver said

"I am I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm just going to scare him, but this is a good way to keep him from pestering me" Silver giggled again

"Night Shadow"

"Good night"

**I know what you're thinking this was totally random, but I just thought of answering any questions if anyone had some, like what happened to Sonic with his new shoes, and the kid (actually I don't know why I put that in) and of course what happened to Scourge, well anyway I hope you liked it! **


End file.
